custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainy Days, Indoor Fun! (1995)
Rainy Days, Indoor Fun! is a Barney Home Video for that was rereleased in January 10, 1995. The shortened version (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) aired in March 16, 1995 before it was released two-in-a-haft years later. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for games to play. Carlos & Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though Fun Things to Do on a Rainy Day The Lonely Little Number Charlie Needs a Cloak Song List *Barney Theme Song *Ring Around The Rosie *What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? *Scary Stories *Number Limbo *I Put a Smile On *Look Both Ways *Colors All Around *My Jeans are Always Blue *A Great Day for Counting *One, Two, Buckle My Shoe *Pennies in My Pocket *Numbers, Numbers *Find The Numbers in Your House *Why? *The Library *Books are Fun! *Tingalayo *Sleeping Princess *The Classroom Song *The Alphabet Parade *I Am Learning To Spell My Name *That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! *Seven Days *Try and Try Again *Swingin' up to the Stars *Today, We Can Say! *Lavender's Blue *Listen to the Night Time *It's Good to Be Home *Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue *Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) *The Goodbye Song *I Love You Cast *Barney Body... David Joyner *Barney Voice... Bob West *Baby Bop Body... Jeff Ayers *Baby Bop Voice: Julie Johnson *BJ Body... Jeff Brooks *BJ Voice... Patty Wirtz *Tomie dePaola... Himself *Tosha... Hope Cervantes *Jason... Kurt Dykhuizen *Carlos... Cory Lopez *Min... Pia Manalo Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1991-1996 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the shortened version (Run Jump Skip and Sing, Barney's Adventure Bus, Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Great Adventure: Sing Along, Happy Holidays Love, Barney, It's Time for Counting, I Love to Sing with Barney, Barney's Sleepytime Songs, Round and Round We Go! and Barney's A Great Day for Learning). *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this episode, Tosha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This and its shortened version is a semi-remake of The Queen of Make-Believe *This and the shortened version have one of the times something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. *This is the fourth time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the episode. The first time was Rock with Barney, the second was Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, and the third was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *Both this video and its shortened version have the same thing,during the "I Love You" song, Barney and the kids sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the home video. *A sprinkler can be seen when Barney and the kids Previews 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning Screen *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Rainy Days, Indoor Fun! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! in New York City Preview 1996 Opening